Un rêve si réel
by Marquiise
Summary: Je fais deux rêves cette nuit, sur et avec un personnage d'HP.j'ai eu envie d'en faire 2 one shot en les enjolivant.Je ne mettrais pas le deuxième, j'en ferais une fic en elle même, car j'ai trop enjolivé, ça n'a quasiment plus rien à voir avec le reve.


_Bonjour_

Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a déjà posté une fic comme celle là, si c'est le cas dite le moi j'aimerais bien en lire. Comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé j'ai fait deux rêves cette nuit. En me levant j'avais tellement envie de me rendormir pour les refaire que j'ai descidé d'en faire une histoire pour en garder une trace. Dans l'espoir que cela vous plaise.

**Ps:**Je tiensà préciser que les rêves tels que je vais vous les livrer sont véritables

_Marquiise_ =)

**Rêve n°1:**

Sirius et trois hommes entrent dans une maison à la recherche d'unechose. il s'agit de différentes petites pièces, je crois qu'elles servent à ouvrir une porte. Quelqu'un arrive et ils se cachent. Ils sortent et rencontrent des policiers. Sirius ôte son blouson et le met derrière un mur pour cacher sa prise aux autorités. Une charrette arrive sur laquelle je suis et apparemment pas habillé normalement . ...Trou noir... je retrouveSirius dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, il y a un carré de maison avec unecour intérieure .J'appelleSirius pour qu'il me rejoigne à l'écard du monde et lui que j'ai quelque chose pour lui. Il se rapproche de moi et je sors alors de ma poche un médaillon qui visiblement est le sien. Il me regarde et m'embrasse comme si nos vies en dépendaient, puis il s'en va en prenant le médaillon.

**Rêve détourné:**

_**Cette fic ne suit pas les livres, et la mort ou la vie de certains personnage ont été revus, et peut-être même vous vous y perdraient dans le temps, si vous avez besoin de précision dites le moi et je les inventerais.**_

Sirius et deux autres personnes de l'Ordre du phoenix ont forcé la porte d'une demeure du chemin de Traverse. Tout avait été organisé pour que le Maître des lieux ne rentrent pas, un gala avait été organisé par des personnes succeptibles de l'interresser. Bien sur, et malheureusement d'un autre côté nous avions dut placer celle-ci sous l'Impero. Les 3 aurors qu'ils étaient recherchaient les pièces d'un plan d'isséminer de ça et là chez les partisans de voldemort. Nous pensions qu'il s'agissaient des plans de sa forteresse. Ils devaient pénétrés dans l'enceinte de la demeure et moi et quelques autres membres de l'ordre passerions juste au moment où ils sortiraient de l'endroit grimés en troupe de théatre sorcière ambulante très comunes de nos jours.

Ce que nous avions pas prévu c'est que Sirius et les 2 autres seraient obligés de sortir plus tôt. Lorsque les explications étaient données nous ne craignions plus rien des autorités du monde sorcier mais entre temps que Dumbledore ou le ministre, qui pour une fois ne nous était point trop hostile, les mettent au courant de qui nous étions, ils pouvaient nous arrêter. Ayant vu les hommes du ministère rodaient autour de la maison Sirius et les deux autres aurors n'avaient pris aucun risque quand à leur butin et avaient fait glisser derrière un mur leur cape dans lesquelles ils avaient prit soin de le disssimuler. Nous n'étions pas inquiète, nous savions que dans quelques heures nous les reverrons au quartier général. Mais chaque fois que cela se produisait je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète, surtout et particulièrement si c'était Sirius qui était enlevé sous mes yeux. Fol-oeil était passé devant nous pour se faufiler jusqu'au mur et récupérer les capes des 3 hommes.

Bien qu'aucun danger réel ne courait sur nous il nous fallait tout de même partir. Au moment où moi même j'eu à passer devant ce mur un objet brillant attira mon attention. C'était le médaillon de Sirius, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Je prit l'objet et me hâta de transplaner avec les autres. Comme prévu Sirius fut de retour 2 heures plus tard. L'ambiance de la guerre était tellement noire que nous avions décidé de fêter la moindre petite victoire de notre clan sur le mal pour ne pas sombrer. Ce soir nous fétions la capture de 3 mangemorts tous reconnus et envoyés à Azkaban. Sirius arriva vers la fin de cette petite fête. J'avais peut-être abusé quelque peu du whisky pur feu, pas assez pour être ivre mais sufisament pour avoir le sang chaud. Bien sur je n'allais pas lui sauter dessus. Cela ne semblait pas être mon intention.

Le quartier général formé un carré de 4 mur avec au centre une cour intérieure. La fête se déroulait en ce lieu, au sein même de l'ordre. Je le vis alors, à l'écar des autres, l'air songeur. Je me dis soudain que je ne pourrait trouver pareil moment dans l'avenir que celui-ci pour lui rendre son médaillon. Une brise soufflée par moi en direction de lui et Sirius leva alors ses yeux gris vers la fenêtre en face de lui. Je pouvais désormais, grâce au pouvoir de famille, lui parler par mes pensées.

Sirius se retourna et entreprit de monter les escalier à son tour. Avais-je rêvé ou est-ce que je venais de le voir hésitait quelque peu dans sa démarche. L'alcool? Nous avions chacun nos appartements, quand je dis nous je parle des membres de l'ordre bien sur. La musique montait depuis la cour intérieure, et l'air doux pénétré par la porte du balcon laissée entre-ouverte. Sirius écarta de sa main la porte que je n'avais pas fermé. J'étais appuyée le dos contre le mur opposé à cette même porte.

« Tu voulais me parler cassidy?

-En fait j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Pour moi?

-Oui, mais approche toi. » Je le voyais hésitant, me regardant bizarrement comme si il avait eu peur de venir trop près de moi. Je baissais alors les yeux mais en les relevant j'eu le plaisir de le voir à même pas un pas de moi.

« Alors? Qu'as-tu pour moi? » Mes yeux dans les siens, je fit glisser ma main jusqu'à la poche arrière de mon jean pour en retirer une chaine avec à son extremité une plaque ronde en argent. Je n'ai jamais comprit l'attachement de Sirius à ce bijoux, le fait est qu'aucune inscription n'y était gravée. Sous mes yeux et à ma plus grande surprise il fit glisser ses doigts sur le métal encore chaud d'avoir passé quelques moments contre mon corps, je put alors y lire le nom de James, qu'il avait perdu il y a de cela maintenant quelques mois, et celui de Rémus qui depuis ce jour là n'était plus que l'ombre de l'homme qu'il avait été. Mes yeux me piquaient et je ne savais pas si je serais capables de retenir ses larmes qui cognaient si violement mes paupières.

Je défit alors l'attache du bijoux pour le refermer derrière la nuque de Sirius. Je le savais, une larme coulait désormais sur ma joue et sur la sienne aussi. Il fit alors glisser son doigt sur ma peau pour essuyer cette larme, sa main carressa mon visage mais entama soudain une descente au sud imprévue. Elle passa sur ma gorge pour contourner ma poitrine, puis contre mon ventre, mes hanches pour se perdre dans le bas de mes reins et plus loin encore. Nos corps furent en un instant collés l'un à l'autre et je jure que jamais le souvenir de ce baiser ne quitterait mon esprit. Sa langue avait prit possession de la mienne d'une telle force que j'aurais put m'écrouler dans ses bras. Au lieu de cela je m'y abandonnais et lui donnais cette nuit là, tout ce dont il avait tant besoin. Cette tendresse qui lui avait toujours fait défaut mais aussi cette passion et cette fougue qui était tant à lui. Nos corps se collaient et sépouser à la perfection. La chaleur se répandit à travers la pièce plus vite que je ne l'aurais crut.

Mon corps brûlait de celui de Sirius. Nous nous étions donnés sans aucune retenue à notre désir. Il n'y avait pas de promesse. Juste deux corps donnés l'un à l'autre. Malgrés toutes les autres choses que nous étions en train de faire je voulais de nouveau retrouver les sensations de ce baiser. Ma voie n'était plus qu'un murmure tant le plaisir s'emparait de moi.

« Embrassemoi...Sirius...embrasse moi. » Ses lèvres remontèrent alors de ma poitrine jusqu'à ma bouche pour me procurer ce baiser dont j'avais tant envie. Ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient un doux suplice et sa langue contre la mienne, une caresse qui aurait put me tirer des cris de plaisir. La seule peau de Sirius contre la mienne envoyait des décharges éléctriques dans mon corps. Mon corps arqué contre le sien j'avais sentit son désir si puissant que je ne parvint plus, alors à me contrôler. D'une jambe j'étais à califourchon sur lui et quelques instant plus tard nos corps ne firent plus qu'un. Mon corps en arrière sur le sien, ses mains sur mes seins, sur mon corps, son plaisir et mon plaisir. Tout en ne cessant de poursuivre nos ébats il se releva et colla son torse contre le mien.

Sa bouche gouttait chaque parcelle de ma peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Mes lèvres cherchaient les siennes avidemment. Il enfouit alors sa tête dans mon cou et dans un gémissement mon prénom passa ses lèvres. Je lui murmuré alors le sien à l'oreille et quelques instants plus tard notre plaisir fut consomé. Son corps retomba sur le lit et moi sur le sien, les cheveux de côté, collés quelque peu sur mon cou par la sueur qui y régnait. Son coeur contre lequel j'étais allongé tentait de reprendre un souflle normal ce qui ne semblait pas être chose facile. J'avais passée ma main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage et enfin sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer les miennes. Il avait alors serré mon corps contre le sien.


End file.
